Taylor Smile
by LuckyNessa
Summary: What if Elena wasn't the only child that Isobel and John had, what if there was a sister that didn't get the good life Elena did. What if she came to Mystic Falls and made a certain sexy Vampire's heart beat again?


Chapter One

I was moving again, a new town, new school, and new people. It would be fine; I would make the best of it until this family got over my pretty face and saw my true attitude. I was snarky, sarcastic, rude, funny, but loving my last mom told me, but the loving part wasn't enough for her. That was cool with me, I didn't need a family, just another two months and I would be out of foster care and off to college.

You would think with all the moving that I would be behind, failing but I always tried my hardest until I moved again. I never gave up on getting a scholarship to a nice college and getting my degree in psychology and mythology. I was always really into helping people, and I loved the supernatural. I didn't believe that it existed but I did love looking it up, doing reports and things like that. That's how I kept my grads up; I wrote papers with a connection to whatever subject and supernatural.

"Taylor?" The woman beside me said shaking my shoulder lightly. I wasn't asleep, I was just thinking deeply.

"Yeah." I mumbled stretching.

"We're here, time to get off." She said pleasantly, she was a nice woman; I never got her name since she only knew mine beside it was on my bag by my feet.

"Thanks so much." I smiled, she nodded then left. I looked around a little bit; this town was so small that I swear I could see the end. I shook my head then I grabbed my bag and got off the bus, I only had a large backpack since I was never anywhere long enough to get more things. I replaced things when they needed to be replaced and I always kept my school supplies up to date and organized. I needed that scholarship or I was screwed for the rest of my life.

I got off the bus and looked around, of course no one was there waiting for me so I was going to have to find it on my own. Not too hard since the town was so small but I had no idea where to start so I just started walking.

I was right, the town was small but it was also very cute, and peaceful. The only thing that was bugging me was people were staring at me or they would start up conversations like I knew what it meant. Like what the hell was a founder's ball, or who the fuck was Stefan? All these people seemed to think that I knew the answers to their questions but I just nodded and continued to walk.

"Elena." Someone yelled behind me, I just kept walking since it obviously wasn't for me. I heard footsteps behind me then someone touched my shoulder. I spun around ready to snap at someone when I saw the most beautiful blue eyes looking down at me.

"I've been calling after you for like 10 minutes, why did you get off the bus?" The man asked smirking. He had shaggy but clean cut hair and his teeth were so white and straight. He was about six or seven inches taller than me and that body just about took my breath away, not to bulky but obvious muscle.

"Do I know you?" I asked finally registering what he said. His smirk grew bigger and he crossed his arms.

"Ok, what did I do know? Did I hurt Stefan's feelings or something small and not important like that?" He laughed.

"Who the fuck is Stefan?" I snapped, god every time someone talked this Stefan popped into the conversation somehow.

"Fine, I'll play along. Elena, Stefan is the love of your life, the meaning of your existence; you would die without him… Get the picture yet." This man laughed at me.

"Uh, my name is Taylor, not Elena. Sorry you have the wrong person." I smiled then I turned around and started walking again, I sure hope I looked a little like this Elena girl if people kept thinking that I was her.

I was happy when the man didn't follow me or anything and eventually I did find the foster house. It wasn't really a family, more like a singally owned foster care home, a man named Tim something and his wife took in a bunch of kids that the state couldn't handle. Mostly younger kids, I was the oldest kid in the house and the only one going to high school.

After they showed me to my room in the basement I picked up my headphones and blasted Rise Against until my head hurt, the couple's house was at the edge of the city and they admitted that they didn't really know anyone in the town. This was cool with me since I wasn't very social.

Damon's POV

I picked up my phone as I watched the girl walk away; she was an exact double of Elena. And I knew that she wasn't Katherine since we got rid of her a few months ago.

"_What's up Damon?"_ Stefan asked on the other side of the phone. I continued to watch the girl walk away, her wavy curls bounced with each step.

"Where's Elena right now?" I asked quickly.

"_She's right here beside me, why? What's wrong?"_ Stefan said getting worried.

"Uhm, I'll be home in a minute." I sighed. For once I thought that there wouldn't be any drama for a while, no Katherine, no Original Families, nothing.

"_Hurry."_ Stefan growled. I hung up the phone then I started walking home, in the different direction then 'Riley'.

• • •

"Ok, so this girl looked just like Elena, but she wasn't Katherine. Is it possible that there were two doppelgangers born?" Stefan asked himself practically. I just refilled my glass then sat down beside Elena and smirked.

"No, unless maybe Isobel had a sister that gave birth." I sighed.

"Checked, only child." Stefan growled, he was very obviously frustrated.

"Any chance that Elena might have a twin?" I asked jumping to conclusions, anything to figure out why this girl looked like Elena.

"I don't think so; it didn't show anything like that in the records." Stefan sighed.

"Great, so all of the people that could have cleared this up for us are dead. That's just fucking great." I growled, John, Jenna, Isobel, and Elena's parents.

"No, I don't think Jenna or John knew. But if it's true then Isobel and my father would have known." Elena said shaking her head. I couldn't help but notice some things that were different between her and 'Taylor'. Elena's hair was naturally straightish, but Taylor's hair was sort of wavy and curly. I couldn't smell product in her hair or the smell of burnt hair that comes with curling, so I knew it was natural.

Elena's eyes were happy and loving, where Taylor's were sad and angry. Taylor reminded me of myself before I got my act together. She was hurt and pissed.

"Maybe she'll be at school tomorrow." Elena smiled slightly, she looked nervous but she also looked excited.

"Most likely, she was your age." I nodded. "Well, I'm going to bed, night guys." I smiled and got up, Elena and Stefan waved and then they started talking about some dance coming up. I rolled my eyes and went to my room and got undressed. Then I crawled into bed and sighed. I couldn't get the image of Taylor walking away out of my head, her curls bouncing and her hips swaying with each step.


End file.
